


Hesitation Waltz

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy's relationship with Chris Redfield was similar to a waltz : it was complicated, neither of them could remember the steps and frustration was a consistent emotion.  However, it was much to Leon's delight and terror that Chris wasn't one to give up so easily.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hesitation Waltz

Lieutenant Marvin Branaugh was a man of structure, organization, discipline, and punctuality. The men and women who worked under his command understood his expectations and met them with excellence that made his heart swell with pride even if his face refused to show it. Of course, he didn't expect them to be perfect and blank-faced soldiers. He expected them to fight him on bullshit orders and make decisions that would keep them and their fellow officers alive. Marvin wanted dedicated and determined officers under his command-

Leon S. Kennedy was none of the mentioned above qualities.

Marvin watched with a quirk on his dark lips as Leon stumbled out of his jeep with flushed cheeks and dressed in wrinkled clothing and mussed hair as if he had just woken up, which, according to Marvin's watch, he was one hour and thirty minutes late. He continued watching as the rookie cop stared up at the police station with a look of awe that Marvin privately understood. The Raccoon City Police Station was a restructured museum and still held some of its more elegant qualities that served more of a headache than something to gawk at considering that several of the officers would become frustrated at the different keys needed to unlock certain doors.

"Excuse me?"

Marvin lowered his gaze and watched with a sense of satisfaction as Leon squirmed underneath his gaze. Good. He would make sure that lack of punctuality and stumbling ended at the stairs.

"Leon Kennedy?" Marvin descended the steps, holding out his hand, pleased that it was met with a firm grip. "Out of the New York Academy."

"Sir."

"You're late." Marvin chided, releasing his hand. "I'm not one that looks favorably upon tardiness and I hope that this would be the last and only time?"

Leon's lips thinned and his cheeks flushed further. Ah. This one had authority issues? Or enough sass to put the S.T.A.R.S Unit to shame. No matter, as long as his point was put across, then he wouldn't have a problem with the occasional sass and backtalk. He wanted humans, not lifeless dolls.

"Yes, sir, it-it was a long ride." Leon shuffled from one foot to the other and Marvin's lips pulled into a small, private smile. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Very good." Marvin waved a hand towards the stairs, an easy smile on his lips now that formalities were over - for now. "Let's get a move on."

Compared to the outside, the interior of the Raccoon Police Department was bustling with life. Officers entering and leaving and radios bursting to life before being silenced by officers who wore a tired look and were stripping their equipment off as they trailed to the locker room and showers. It looked like a normal police station but with it being Leon's first official day, he felt his nerves rush down his spine and he stayed close to Marvin as they approached the front desk where an attractive blonde sat, her green eyes brightening when she spotted Marvin.

"Lieutenant? I take it our new member is finally here?"

"Yes." Marvin turned to Leon who gave a quiet smile and a short wave. "This is Leon S. Kennedy out of the New York Academy. Leon? This is Melissa, she works for the front desk and hands out the lighter assignments to the Patrol Divison."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Leon acknowledged, holding out a hand for her to take, flushing when she shot him a wink before pulling away. Well. "It's going to be nice working with you."

"Likewise." Melissa's red lips pulled into a sly smile that forced Leon's cheeks to heat further. "I hope we get to see a lot more of each other, right?"

"Reign it in, Melissa." Marvin teased lightly but Leon didn't miss the serious undertone to it. "I don't want you scaring my newest recruit off."

Melissa huffed, still wearing a playful smile. "You're no fun, Lieutenant. Do you need me to start the necessary paperwork? He still needs his access cards, right?"

"Yeah. He won't start until tomorrow morning, but the sooner the better. I don't want him setting off alarms left and right." Marvin let out a tight sigh. "It was a headache with Vickers."

Melissa winced in sympathy before returning to her monitor leaving Leon curious as to what happened with this Vickers character but he didn't want to overreach on his first day.

"Questions?" Marvin spoke up breaking Leon's thoughts rather abruptly. "You've been pretty quiet. It's not good to get so lost in your thoughts - not on the field."

"Sorry." Leon tossed out, his eyes straying up and taking in his new second home - he knew he would be spending a lot of time here. "This place is amazing."

"It looks amazing." Marvin corrected with a tired air speaking from obvious experience. "It won't be fun when you can't find the proper key for the library or the maintenance department. I don't see why Irons doesn't get rid of the doors."

"Chief Irons?" Leon tagged on, wondering what the man looked like - he sounded pleasant enough over the phone. "What's he like?"

"He's a fine officer and chief but he has a temper." Marvin urged him on with a wave of his hand. "It would do you well not to piss him off. He has a rather profound love of art and taxidermy. So, if you want to get on his good side then start talking about either of those and he'll warm up to you - eventually."

"Right."

"Anything else?" Marvin stopped just before a brown door, patient and in no means rushing him along and Leon felt a rush of warmth for the lieutenant.

"Who am I tagging along with?"

"Elliot Edwards." Marvin opened the door and Leon stilled at the doorway. Above the cluttered desks was a bold and yellow sign with the words "Welcome Leon!"

"Welcome to Raccoon City, Leon." Marvin stepped further into the small office. "We're happy to have you with us." Marvin waved a hand to a blonde woman sitting on the right who waved and gave him a bright grin. "This is Rita Phillips and the one who sucking down coffee like his life is depending on it is David Ford and the last one whose face is buried in his book is your partner, Elliot Edwards."

Elliot, whose face was still buried in the book, held up a hand before making a finger gun gesture towards Leon. "Partner."

"Partner." Leon returned with a small grin. "Thank you for the welcome."

"No problem." Rita rose from her seat, walking into a small break room on the right before coming back out with a small cake that had a piece missing. "You can blame your partner for snagging a piece - he's impatient and an idiot."

"He's my partner." Elliot lowered the book to reveal a weathering face with a five o'clock shadow. "I'm entitled to it. It's like a work marriage."

"If that's the case then he's entitled to that whiskey stash." David murmured, smiling when Elliot shot him such a vicious look that Leon let out a small chuckle that drew Rita's attention.

"Sorry." Rita chuckled. "We're not giving the best impression."

Leon brushed off the apology with a grin. "It's alright. I don't mind." Leon's eyes shot towards an empty desk that was located next Elliot. "That me?"

"Yeah," Marvin confirmed with a touch amusement. "Go on and take a seat."

Leon shot him a confused look before taking a seat at his new desk only to notice that it was locked - on both sides.

"Ah." Leon murmured, as his new co-workers launched into a burst of raucous laughter. He turned to Marvin who did nothing but shoot him a small grin. "Your idea, sir?"

"You can think of it as your first test as an RPD Police Officer." Marvin waved a hand towards his co-workers. "If you want to unlock your desk then it's best that you get to know your co-workers for they are your lifeline and vice versa." Marvin turned and made his way to his office, his steps patient and easy as if he had all the time in the world. "Good luck, Rookie."

And luck he would need, for as hard as he tried he couldn't get his desk to open. He even resorted to bribing his partner and it would have worked if it hadn't been for Rita turning and pretending to yell for Marvin and from that point, he was on his own.

"You remember what he said, right?" Elliot murmured when Rita rose to turn in a report. "You're getting to know us and what's the first thing you do when you want to know someone?"

"Oh." Leon murmured, before reaching over and unlocking the first lock before reaching over the second and with a grin of triumph as his desk creaked open to find-

Guns?

"The first one is a standard Beretta 92FS." Elliot leaned over and picked up the standard firearm before pointing to the second one. "Hecker & Koch VP70M - God, that sounds like a mouthful. You want to name it something else?"

Leon twisted the small firearm. It wasn't the best looking weapon and it was more suited to be a secondary arm - it was almost as if it was meant for a little old lady who was still a spitfire.

"Matilda." Leon murmured, grinning at the thought of his precious grandmother. "I like Matlida."

Elliot snorted, drawing another bright grin in Leon's direction. "Matilda? That a girl you used to date? Naming a gun after a girl you used to date or dating? That's a rather unhealthy coping mechanism."

"No." Leon snorted at the thought, internally mourning the loss of his recent girlfriend. "Matilda was my grandmother - she practically raised me. The parents weren't around that much."

For a moment, Elliot's face softened before a grin took over it a moment later. "I'd would have loved to meet her. She seemed like a good woman." Elliot rose from his seat and urged Leon to follow. "C'mon, I'm supposed to get you fitted for your uniform and Melissa should be done with your paperwork. I'll have to show you around and what areas you can and can't enter."

"We don't have access to all areas?""

"I'm sure that Lieutenant Branaugh told you that about the doors with specific keys?" when Leon nodded, Elliot continued, frustration made apparent by his jaw clenching. "You're not allowed to go into those rooms unless you have the permission of your CO or the Captains." Elliot led him outside and back to the Main Hall and pointed to the left. "If you go through that door it'll lead to the Reception Area where the West Office and the Records Room are located. Further in, it's the Safety Deposit Room where we keep our weapons and the Operations Room - this is where you're going to need the Heart and Clover Keys so if you need in the it's Marvin or one of the Captains."

"You keep mentioning Captains." Leon cut in once Elliot fell silent. "Who are these Captains?"

At the question, Elliot's face scrunched up, and Leon almost felt bad for asking, but he did need to know the names of his superiors and he couldn't imagine the second-handed embarrassment that Marvin would have if one of his officers didn't know the chain of command.

"Captain Albert Wesker and Enrico Marini of the STARS Alpha and Bravo Units and Captain Kevin Ryman of SWAT. There's also Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine who are Co-Captains of the STARS Unit." Elliot blew out a tight sigh. "Those are the Big Kahunas of the RPD." Elliot lowered his voice. "Us on the lower totem pole like to call them the Wolf Pack-" Elliot grew quiet when a tall blonde man with light tan skin walked by with a file in his hand and Elliot waited until he vanished up the stairs before raising his voice. "And that would Captain Wesker. It would be wise not to get on his bad side, alright?"

"Sure, what about the others?"

Elliot waved off his concern and led him back to their own offices. "You don't have to worry about them, they don't mind us peons but when an order is issued don't give them bullshit about it, alright? Most of the STARS and SWAT are former military and damn near an authority in their former fields so they know what they're talking about."

While Leon was glad to have this specific information, one thing was bugging him-

"Why do we need such an elite unit for the RPD? I mean, don't normal police forces have SWAT and special divisions like Homicide?"

"The STARS Unit was created to handle cases SWAT and normal RPD can't handle. It's better to have our own special unit than the call the FBI in, right? The STARS have the authority to cross state lines and even international if the occasion rose. It's like our own mini-FBI." Elliot shrugged. "Plus, it give the RPD more funding so win-win, right?"

"Yeah." Leon agreed, the situation still nagging at the back of his mind, but pushed it aside for now. He supposed that it really wasn't his business considering that he was in the Patrol Division.

"So, before we move on and continue to talk about police hierarchy and how ridiculously huge this building is, I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a soulmate?"

Leon stopped mid-walk and shot Elliot a scandalized look. "Excuse me?"

Elliot shrugged, his green eyes narrowed, but Leon didn't miss the sympathy laced inside. "It's standard police procedure to have soulmate pairs listed, Leon. This isn't a safe job. I'm sorry if it offends you, but I rather have you two safe and sound."

Leon swallowed, a flash of brown and a wild, bright grin flashing before his mind's eye before he nodded. "I have a soulmate, but I don't know where-I didn't get a very good look."

"Ah." Elliot didn't look sympathetic - he looked downright pitying. "Your vision was nothing but a bunch of flashes, huh?"

"I did so I'm not particularly worried about it."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Leon confirmed firmly and with such finality that Elliot quietly waved a hand past their office and down a brightly lit hallway. "Where to now?"

"I'm going to show you to rest of RPD and a little surprise."

Both of Leon's eyebrows shot up. "A surprise?"

"Yeah." Elliot's eyes lit up and Leon worried for his sanity and the clean reputation. "A surprise."

"Okay." Leon murmured, feeling that rush of boldness that got him in trouble from the cradle to the present. "Lead the way."


End file.
